Another world
by epic insanity666
Summary: another adventure has arrived, a world where fate can lead to strange encounters with normal people. but what will our hero do. self insert hope people enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Another world

**Another self insert please enjoy the chapter and stay tuned for more**

_Freedom to give  
Freedom to live  
Freedom to question why_

_Freedom to walk  
Freedom to talk  
Freedom to live or to die_

Freedom to sing  
Freedom to swing  
Freedom to just walk on by

Freedom to speak  
Freedom to seek  
Freedom to laugh or to cry

Freedom to work  
Freedom to shirk  
Freedom to spend or to buy

Freedom to please  
Freedom to tease  
Freedom to smile or to sigh

Freedom to be  
Freedom to see  
Freedom to aspire so high

Freedom to touch  
Freedom to clutch  
Freedom to grant or deny  


The night was dark and cold, a playground sat in silence as a lone teen sat on the swings in silence with a look of rejection as he slowly swung, not caring for the far clouds of thunder as they approached, letting the teen sit in silence and sorrow until he looked up to see his dog and companion, Sox yawning tiredly until he approached the teen who smiled with a small tear falling from his cheek until he finally realized the cloud of thunder above him making him look up with a smile as he noticed a small drop of rain land on his glasses making him lower his hoodie patting his dog under the chin as he made his way to his home. The life he lived was starting to look up until today where he finally got the courage to ask a girl out only to fail as he saw another teen making him feel dead. This is an average life for him... Kolbe Croft.

"Come on Sox time to get home" said Kolbe letting Sox go in through the back gate as Kolbe stepped back smiling sadly as he closed it behind him allowing him to take off the leash and walk to the back door where he ignored the argument between his mother and sister both oblivious to his presence as he closed his bedroom door lying on his bed in complete darkness hiding a lone tear until he closed his eyes for sleep... which was only interrupted as Kolbe felt himself falling backwards feeling a surge of energy enter his body as he laid down in a white void making him groan as he leaned upward with a pop wincing as he stood stretching his back, gasping a shaky breath as he noticed a familiar orb of silver light hovering in patience making Kolbe blink before he smiled happily

"Shirubā, it's been what five months. How have you been?" greeted Kolbe with a genuine smile until he was welcomed by silence making him frown as the orb hovered until it sighed

"I believe i came in the worst of times" said Shirubā causing Kolbe to frown in confusion until he shook his head with a sad smile

"No, you came here at the perfect time" said Kolbe causing the orb to glow brighter with a cheerful atmosphere as Kolbe stretched his right hand before he looked back up

"So what do i need to save this time?" questioned Kolbe with determination with a smirk

"Have you heard of the world Fiore, my good friend?" questioned Shirubā causing Kolbe to frown in thought until his mind clicked

"It's the fairy tail Anime!" cheered Kolbe startling the orb at his outburst of joy and excitement before she sighed in relief as he beamed with a smile

"When do i leave?" said Kolbe happily

"Well when you want and also they're is one important task you need to know" said Shirubā causing Kolbe to stop in mid cheer and stand at attention with a smile

"Name the objective silver queen" said Kolbe happily causing the orb to shine pink with joy

"You will have to join the guild known as fairy tail and protect the one known as Lucy Heartfilia" said Shirubā before Kolbe nodded as a white door appeared behind him making Kolbe frown before he felt himself pulled back making him yelp as the door closed

"Oh that will never get old" giggled Shirubā as she became a woman in a pure silver dress and a crown made of ice

"He's definitely going to be cranky when he returns" added Shirubā knowing of the future for her fate.

**meanwhile**

"Why does she do this!?" yelled Kolbe as he fell from the sky flailing his arms around until he gained balance much to his relief until he looked down seeing the ground approaching... very fast.

"SHIT!" shouted Kolbe making his body armoured minutes before he crash landed making a web of cracks while standing in a crouched position showing a demonic form with armoured plating's with additional spikes before it vanished into shadows showing Kolbe completely unharmed while brushing himself off looking around in confusion before he felt his wolf ears twitch making him smile at the familiar feeling until he sniffed the air in one direction making him stop as he took a step in the scents direction before he crouched and leaped above the trees moving from branch to branch before he stopped at the sound of a growl below making him turn and see a reptilian creature the size of a car making his stomach growl back

"I hate it when I have an empty stomach" groan Kolbe before he let his form shift leaving him in a humanoid wolf form with his clothes still in tact making his muzzled snarl as he crawled down the tree hiding in a bush as the lizard slowly walked until it stopped in full alert making it sniff the air before it turned towards Kolbe who took the opportunity to his advantage as the lizard yelped in surprise as its neck was ripped off by a jaw of teeth. Making it struggle until Kolbe ripped its chest open allowing him to eat savagely as the beast fell lifeless while Kolbe munched down until his ears twitched at the sound of a twig snapping making him look up to see a man in mid step making eye contact until Kolbe scoffed and continued eating not caring until the man unsheathed a samurai blade lifting it up to deal a deadly blow until he saw Kolbe vanish into a blur of motion leaving the man shocked as he looked around in confusion until he saw Kolbe in his human form with an angry look

"try that again I dare ya" growled Kolbe making his right hand into knife like claws while the man gulped in fear and shock

"Are you a take over wizard?" said the man causing Kolbe to raise an eyebrow towards his question

"No I'm not" said Kolbe while crossing his arms turning around to walk until he stopped

"Say which way is the closest town or guild?" questioned Kolbe causing the man to gesture behind him causing Kolbe to salute lazily before becoming a blur as he zoomed past leaving the man alone as he looked down to the corpse

"Master Jose has to know this" spoke the man

**Chapter 1 finished hope people enjoy this so please review **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First encounter with fairy tail

**I own nothing!**

"Jesus, who would find that big blob pretty!" spoke a teen as he stood in a mansion where a large maid… guy. Or woman. Lay down on the ground unconscious almost making the teen hold in his breakfast before he lightly kicked the "Maids" ankle which made "Her" twitch making the teen shiver in disgust as he began to approach a door until he heard an explosion from his right, followed by him seeing another teen with pink hair skid backwards before he looked up

"Is it okay to destroy your employer's house?" questioned the pink haired boy while the teen stood back as he followed the teens gaze where he noticed two figures one bigger than the other.

"Do you know the weak point of a mage?" questioned the smaller Asian looking guy making the teen scoff as he began to approach.

"Can't handle transportation?" said the pink haired teen not noticing the other teen stand beside him.

"I-I don't really understand you… is that something personal?" said the man before the pink haired teen finally noticed the other, which was me.

"Who the heck are you!?" yelled the teen while the other merely frowned with a smile.

"Names Kolbe a pleasure to meet you" greeted Kolbe with a wave before he took a fighting stance towards the two men above.

"Can we tag team?" questioned Kolbe with an evil grin while the teen smirk until he gulped.

"The weak point of a mage is his body" stated the Asian man as he dropped down showing the two teens a frying pan.

"What are you gonna cook us pancakes or something, that isn't a weapon… THIS IS!" yelled Kolbe while the teen leaped to the left leaving Kolbe head on against the frying pan until he swung his right hand in a hook before he was sent skidding showing his right fist smoking, while the Asian man examined his frying pan shocked to see a dent.

"You cannot learn magic without training your body, but you certainly have" stated the man flatly making Kolbe shrug

"As a result for your pink haired friend, he does not train during his mastering of magic, which means, compared to us who train day and night, he is no match in neither "power" nor 'Speed"." Said the Asian as Kolbe leaped upward to land beside the pink haired teen.

"One time there was this mage. He spent years to master the "curse Magic" which can be used to break the opponents bones… we encountered him, but before he could cast the curse spell… One hit, and we broke his bones, years of effort wasted, by just one hit" the man said smugly before Kolbe and the teen avoided the attacks with the teen flipping away while Kolbe was sent into the wall which held his form.

"That's how mages are."

"If they don't have their magic, they don't even have the average power of a human being." Said the big man while Kolbe tore his left arm free, followed by his legs and arm before he dropped down seeing the teen expertly avoid there attacks.

"But then, none of your attacks are hitting me." Stated the teen smugly while Kolbe stood beside him shaking the pieces of wood and stone, showing his wolf ears twitching.

"The names Natsu" said the teen getting a nod from Kolbe before he again took a fighting stance.

"A united attack!" said the big guy as he leaped into the air making Kolbe and natsu frown

"You can be confident now, Brats! I'll tell you why we're called the "Vanished Brothers"." Said the Asian man causing Kolbe to growl.

"We vanish. And we make others vanish, too" continued the frying pan man."

"Let's go Heaven and earth extinct slaying magic!" shouted the duo proudly before natsu looked upward as the big man was sent flying upward

"If you look up to the heavens, we are down on earth!" shouted the frying man as he hit Kolbe and Natsu backwards.

"If you look around on earth, We are up here in the heavens!" the other brother stated as he punched Kolbe and Natsu into the ground.

'Heaven huh?' thought Kolbe as his eyes glowed white

"We made a friend vanish from the opponent's sight, and let him make the enemies vanish"

"This is the vanish brothers' united attack: Heaven and earth extinct slaying attack!" declared the brothers taking a pose

"No one has ever survived this… atta." Said the big brother until Natsu leaped out of the crater before looking back in for Kolbe until he glared towards the brothers Until the crater shifted. Sooner erupting to show Kolbe in an armored form with a tooth mouth that hissed.

"**That tickled**" stated Kolbe as he cracked his neck allowing his form to revert back to human leaving Natsu relieved until he turned to the shocked brothers

"No one survived… and?" questioned the duo smugly

"N-No way!"

"Are they… really mages!?" cried the duo before Kolbe and Natsu took fighting stances

"Oh, well Just get blown away!" cheered natsu while Kolbe let his form shift back into the demon form.

"**Fire dragon's roar**!" yelled Natsu cupping his mouth before a wave of fire emitted from his hands while Kolbe laughed as he waited

"Here it comes, Fire magic!" cheered the other brother

"Anti Flame-magic use… as well as an ultimate technique! Flame cooking!" declared the cooking man as Kolbe made his wrists into shields while Natsu merely stood

"My pan absorbs all the flames, multiplies its power, and sends it right back!" declared the cooking man as the flames surrounded both teens blocking out the voices before Kolbe relaxed the shield as he stood up seeing the outline of natsu leap forward making him laugh as he followed.

"What?" questioned the cooking man before Natsu grabbed both their faces

"**Fire dragon's wing attack**!" yelled Natsu as he sent both flying before they fell onto the floor in smoke.

"Now, shall I go look for lucy?" said Natsu as Kolbe followed until they both noticed the maid... whatever gender it was. eyes glow making both panic as they grabbed its arms to keep the thing down before they were sucked into a dimensional portal.

"Holy shit!" cried Kolbe as he hugged tighter before another flash did they appear in a sewer much to Kolbe's disgust.

"How may I help you, my master?" spoke the thing, seriously is its voice ugly as well?

"Virgo!, retrieve that book for me at once!" ordered a voice causing Kolbe to look at an egg shaped man making him scowl as his form shifted back to his armored form.

"SHE's… She's a stellar spirit?" yelled a female voice before both natsu and Kolbe were noticed

"Natsu!" yelled the girl who also noticed Kolbe in his armored form with a grin as he flipped over with natsu in his left arm allowing him to kick the thing now known as Virgo away.

"Don't mind us, just dropping in and away from the ugly thing" said Kolbe causing the eggman to scowl

"How dare you call my beauty ugly!?" yelled the man causing Kolbe to face fault.

"Who wouldn't think that thing is ugly, I mean look at it…. At least she has a body every guy would drool over!" yelled Kolbe gesturing to the blonde who blushed with a nervous smile before she saw Kolbe's size increase making him taller than Virgo, letting his toothed grin vanish as it was replaced by a stone face while his body bulged as stones from the ground and walls became armor.

"**I'll prove that she's ugly by smashing her face in**" stated Kolbe as a hammer manifested in his right grip shocking natsu as he stood beside the girl

"Natsu, who did you meet?" questioned the blonde as she and the crabman turned to the teen

"His names Kolbe" answered Natsu before Kolbe charged swinging the hammer with ease as he slammed Virgo into the wall while the blonde girl caught Egg head by a rope and fling him into the wall into Virgo who was kicked by Kolbe who growled.

"**Excellent work Madame**" said Kolbe as he approached the blonde before the stone crumbled to the floor leaving Kolbe in the air before he landed in a crouch baring a smirk before the trio plus cat named happy, left the mansion before Kolbe dragged the people out while confusing the duo until he grinned.

"Behold the destruction of a douchebags home!" cheered Kolbe as he brought out a device confusing the duo until he pressed a red button followed by the mansion exploding as he walked towards the shocked duo.

"If you may, state what you discovered" said Kolbe as he bowed towards the blonde girl who held a book after getting over her shock.

"This… is a book that the duke of evaroo forced Kemu Zaleon to write. Its an adventure novel with him as the main character" said the girl as Kolbe took it with permission and read a few pages with the duo looking at him for a reaction.

"I've read better books" stated Kolbe as he gave the book back.

"It… has terrible grammar and development, so there is no way I'd believe Kemu Zaleon wrote this." Said the girl

"That's why I thought that there was a secret in this book" said the girl as the trio left the site with Kolbe humming happily before they arrived at their clients house.

"Wh-what are you… doing?" said the man as Kolbe casually sat on a chair gulping down a drink hastily.

"if I remember correctly, I asked you to destroy it" continued the man as Kolbe zoomed to the girls side in a blur holding his right had before a black spark of fire emiited from his palm.

"It's not that hard, you can do it yourself, kaby-san" said the girl before the man named Kaby took the book from her hands as Kolbe extinguished the flame in his hand.

"Than I'll incinerate it, I don't even want to look at it!" said kaby as he gestured for Kolbe to make another flame until he looked to the girl.

"I understand why you cannot tolerate the existence of that book." Said the girl causing kaby to look at her in confusion.

"It's to protect your father's pride. You are the son of Kemu Zaleon aren't you?" said the girl causing Kolbe to smirk as Happy and Natsu looked shocked.

"How… do you… know?" questioned Kaby causing Kolbe to smile as he nudged the girl to continue.

"Have you ever read this book?" questioned Lucy as Kolbe zoomed off again in a blur

"No… I've heard of it from my father, but never read it…" said Kaby before Kolbe returned with a half-eaten piece of bread.

"But it'd be a waste of time to read it" said Kaby as he looked down at the book letting Kolbe sigh as he summoned the black fire which got Natsu's attention.

"I have to agree with your father, for a genius he did pretty god at making it horrible, probably to get back at the egg head, I was gonna ask for permission to rip out the bastards spine for forcing your father to write the damn book" said Kolbe as he turned to leave letting the silence appear before the book shined making Kolbe zoom back to the group.

"Dear kaby…!" said Kolbe as he read the front cover

"Yes… he casted a spell that shuffled the characters in the book… including the continents. And everything else" said the girl before the words flew out of the pages making Kolbe stand casually with his hands in his pockets.

"The reason he quit being a writer, was not only because he wrote the worst book in existence… but probably because he wrote the best book of existence… the best book, which contained letters to kaby-san." Said the girl as Kolbe stood patiently as the letters returned to the book.

"that is what Kemu Zaleon truly wanted to leave behind" said the girl as kaby hugged the book with tears in his eyes

"I… never… really… understood him" sobbed Kaby while Kolbe hid his face behind a skull mask that hid a red tint to it.

"Of course. If you understand how a writers mind works, you'll lose all the pleasure in reading a book" stated the girl with a smile

"Thank you, I can't burn this book…" said Kaby as Kolbe began to leave until he leaned against the door while Natsu and the girl began to speak about not getting a reward that is until the woman approached Kolbe

"Since you aren't with them, we wish for you to get the reward, for your kindness"

"Thank you but I'll only take half of it, since I'm not part of a guild" stated Kolbe which caused Natsu and the blue cat to stop in their tracks before both stood gawking towards Kolbe who took half the jewels

"You have to come with us!" yelled the duo before they dragged Kolbe by the ankle while the girl chased after them.

An hour later

"So why aren't you part of a guild Kolbe?" questioned Natsu after an hour of arguing

"I haven't been to any cities yet, so yeah that's the reason" stated Kolbe with a shrug before he noticed the girl blush

"I'm Lucy by the way" said the girl causing Kolbe to hold her hand and kiss it

"A pleasure to meet you, and also because most of the mages were easy to take down" said Kolbe causing Natsu and happy to gawk while Lucy blushed until she fainted in Kolbe's arms, confusing said teen until he lifted her onto his right shoulder while following Natsu and happy.

"What kind of magic do you use by the way, that looked a bit like take over magic?" said natsu causing Kolbe to frown in thought

"Honestly I have no idea, I was born with it I guess" lied Kolbe happily making Natsu and Happy frown in confusion before they continued walking beside Kolbe.

The next day

The guild was active if Kolbe would say so, he sooner joined the guild of Fairy tail much to the masters joy. The Master, well he was still Makarov. He was actually quite normal from the rest of the members, but overall… it was nice not being the only awkward guy. Kolbe had met another individual who was named after the colour. Who also has arguments with natsu

"Ice head!"

"Hot head!"

"Cold head!"

"Fire freak!"

"What's with the head thing!" yelled Kolbe as he turned around seeing both males in mid punch as they turned to Kolbe seeing with his normal brown eyes in a golden glow while his wolf ears stood up with an aggressive look making them both gulp as they vanished in a poof of smoke.

'Why me?' thought Kolbe as he took a drink and sipped it before he noticed all eyes on him, making him raise an eyebrow before he shrugged it off, until he noticed the master sitting cross legged on the bench.

"You seem to make them stop just like Erza" stated a woman, confusing Kolbe as he looked to the short woman in respect with a shrug before he went back to sitting in silence until Kolbe noticed Lucy at the request board causing him to smile as he stood beside her with his arms crossed showing a black version of the guilds stamp.

"'Search for a magic bracelet'… 'remove spell from cursed stick', 'fortune telling love with astrology' !? 'Exterminating demon on volcano!?'" said Lucy as she read the many quests

"Hmmmm, there are many types of requests" said Lucy before she noticed Kolbe standing beside her with his arms crossed before they turned to a woman at the bar.

"If you two find anything that interests you, just let me know. Since master isn't here" said the woman causing Kolbe and Lucy to shrug

"Huh? Oh yeah, your right" said Lucy as Kolbe took his seat again

"He has to attend a regular meeting, so he'll be out for a while" said the girl before Kolbe frowned

"Regular meeting?" questioned Lucy as she took a seat beside Kolbe who smirked

"It's a meeting where guild masters from different provinces come to report about their guilds, it's different from the council meeting, but… Uhmmm… I guess it can be a bit confusing" said the woman before she borrowed a magical pen to explain things more simply, with Kolbe closing his eyes before an eery voice caused him to panic

"people from the darkness will come to get youuu" said Natsu before he was punched by Kolbe which sent him to the floor while Kolbe stopped in mid stride before he froze instantly helping a surprised Natsu

"Sorry, natural instinct" said Kolbe while Lucy berated them.

"But these people from the darkness really do exist, We call whatever guild that doesn't belong to the league a 'Dark guild'" said the woman while Kolbe sat back down with Lucy listening

"They don't follow the law, so they're scary" said Natsu while stepping back with Happy munching on a fish.

"So they'll come to recruit you one day, then?" questioned Lucy while Kolbe hid his face behind a black skull mask letting his eyes glow red

"Either way, why don't you two choose a request already?" said Natsu causing Kolbe's red eyes to stare at him while his head stayed stationary until he felt fingers flicking his wolf ears making him growl until he felt his back scratched making him relax until he shook his head.

"We chose last time without consulting you last time, So it's your turn to pick, Lucy" said Happy happily making Kolbe stare at the cat with two blinks before he sighed with a soft echoed voice that sounded like it was under water.

"Don't joke around! We're splitting up" said Lucy causing Kolbe to whimper like a dog with his ears going down until he was hugged by a woman who continuously called him adorable despite his mask.

"You wouldn't mind taking in just any blonde girl, would you!?" questioned Lucy in an irritated voice which made Kolbe free himself from the woman's hug allowing him to stand readjusting his shirt which had a piece of paper stuck to it. Confusing him as he read the words.

"What are you talking about… Your right, though?" said Natsu turning to Kolbe who put the paper in his pocket turning to his left to see the woman wink which made him stand still quietly.

"SEEEEEE!" yelled Lucy which made Kolbe flinch while Natsu smiled.

"Though, we chose Lucy and Kolbe to be on the team because your both nice" said Natsu which made Kolbe sigh again before they're attention was brought to a man.

"You don't have to force yourselves to team up with anyone" said a voice causing Kolbe to drop his head on the bar bench letting himself sleep soundly which didn't last long.

"Gray… Your outfit" said the woman causing Kolbe to groan before he stood up straight and see the other man with glasses run off confusing Kolbe until he was knocked over by Natsu and the one known as Gray making his eyes glow bright red as he growled viciously.

"**WOULD YOU TWO FUCKING STOP!**" roared Kolbe grabbing both of they're fists in mid swing before said fists connected with they're own faces followed by Kolbe throwing them over his shoulders knocking them both out. Before the guy with glasses ran back until he stopped at the sight of an out cold gray and Natsu with Kolbe panting like a wolf.

"Erza's here!" said Loki causing both gray and Natsu to wake up before again being knocked out by Kolbe.

"Whose Erza?" questioned Kolbe before he finally noticed a woman with scarlet hair, silver armor, brown eyes and boots that reached her knees… along with a big animals horn.

"Holy shit" said Kolbe as Erza dropped the horn onto the floor.

"I'm back, is master present at the moment?" questioned Erza looking to the woman behind the bench

"Nope he went to a meeting or something, not that I'd care" stated Kolbe with a shrug while crossing his arms like it wasn't impressive shocking all the males populace as he walked up to the horn leaning closer to the jewels.

"The local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon I subdued… It was so pretty I bought it back as a souvenir" said Erza with a smile making Kolbe scoff as he tapped a jewel making the males prepare a funeral

"Typical women" muttered Kolbe as he held the jewel in his right hand shrugging the frown that Erza gave him until he looked at her, showing crimson red eyes.

"It wont be a Nuisance, this place could use some sort of trophies" added Kolbe as he walked past Erza who eyed him cautiously as he sat down.

"Anyway guys… I heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if master forgives you, I won't." said Erza causing all but Kolbe to stiffen at her words.

"Kana… that's an inappropriate drinking posture, Visitor, if your going to dance, do it outside. Wakaba, your cigerrette butts are all over the floor… Nav… Are you still hanging around the request board? Pick a job already. And you…?" said Erza as she turned to Kolbe who looked with his eyes while his head stayed still in place.

"Who are you, judging by the way you move, your new here. So identify yourself, please" added Erza causing Kolbe to turn and tilt his head while his eyes looked lifeless.

"Kolbe croft, deal with it" said Kolbe uncaringly as he picked up his drink lifting his mask off to show his real face making Erza and Lucy blush lightly as he put the mask back on.

"A pleasure to meet you, though" added Kolbe with a nod

"You guys give me so much trouble.. but I won't say anything today" said Erza as she rubbed her eyes

"You said enough already" stated Kolbe with a chuckle making Erza look away while her cheeks went pink slightly. Was she… blushing.

"By the way, Are Natsu and Gray here?" said Erza ignoring the soft chuckling of Kolbe as he turned around noticing the shocked looks of the men before he sighed.

"H-Hey, Erza… W-Were being G-g-good to each other… as always" said Gray showing fear on his face making Kolbe grin under his mask.

"I call bullshit!" yelled Kolbe moments before two males were hit to the floor making Kolbe laugh hysterically on the floor before he zoomed to his feet stifling his laughter while everyone looked at him in surprise.

"I have a favour to ask both of you, I heard something troubling at work. Usually I'd consult master about this, But I regard this matter urgent, so… I need your help, You'll come with me, right?" said Erza causing Kolbe to lean his head forward making himself look menacing.

"Can anyone join the party?" questioned Kolbe as Erza turned to him not caring of his question as she turned and left leaving Kolbe in silence before turning to Kana.

"She digs me" joked Kolbe before an hour passed did Natsu gawk at Kolbe who merely shrugged him off.

"Impossible" groaned Gray

"It's annoying enough to be with him, And now I'll have Erza around too!" cried Gray causing Kolbe to growl

"This team is Impossible! Besides, I don't even want to go!" said Natsu before turning to Lucy

"What are you doing?" questioned Lucy as Natsu moved in a blue before Lucy stood with Natsu's shirt on

"Your Natsu for now on" said Natsu proudly

"Not possible" stated Lucy with Kolbe nodding in agreement with Happy

"How did you make Erza blush!?" yelled the duo as they pointed to Kolbe.

**Chapter done, finally, so hope people enjoy this not sure if it will be read or not but just enjoy I may have a poll for who the pairings might be or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

Magnolia station… was quite a busy fucking place. Every turn and you'd see nothing but many people busy getting on and off of trains, it had been like an hour after Kolbe lost track of the three fairy tail members, it left only Lucy and Kolbe walking in the crowd until they finally found Natsu and Gray head to head with glares and scowls.

"Then why don't you go by yourself, I don't want to go!?" yelled Natsu as Kolbe and Lucy approached silently with annoyed faces.

"Fine, Then don't come. Get yourself killed by Erza afterwards!" yelled Gray causing Kolbe to stand before them with Lucy at his side.

"**IT WON'T BE ERZA YOU'D HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IF YOU TWO KEEP THIS UP!**" shouted Kolbe as he grabbed both of their heads and lift them up.

"Now, why don't we put the differences behind, AND ACT LIKE WE"RE HAPPY TO HELP!" said Kolbe as he smacked their faces together and let them drop to their faces, seconds before Happy arrived.

"You called" sang happy much to Kolbe's annoyance.

"Geez, why can't you two get along with each other?" said Lucy causing the two to look at her in confusion.

"Why are you here anyway?" questioned Natsu making Lucy scrunch her face.

"Mira-san asked me to!" said Lucy, making Kolbe snicker as Happy sat on his head.

"I'm only coming along because Mira-san asked me to." Stated Lucy before Kolbe turned his head to her, showing Happy smiling.

"But you really wanted to come along, didn't you?" said Happy happily with a smile, making Kolbe smirk as he fixed his glasses into place.

"No way!" objected Lucy

"Wait, if those three need someone as a mediator , why not you!?" questioned Lucy before she faked a gasp.

"Uwah, pity on you Mira-san forgot about your existence" said Lucy as happy smiled casually.

"Aye" cheered Happy before Kolbe and Lucy turned to Gray and Natsu

"Why do you always carry your sleeping bag?" questioned gray in annoyance.

"To sleep on it, duh." Growled Natsu

"This is becoming troublesome…" said Lucy before she and Kolbe smiled having the same idea.

"Ah, Erza-san, this way!" said the duo, causing Natsu and Gray to knock their heads together before hugging.

"Let's be nice to each other!" cheered Gray as he smiled, making Kolbe and Lucy laugh on the ground.

"This is hilarious!" cried Kolbe in gasped for breath.

"You tricked us!" yelled the duo as they gawked at Kolbe and Lucy

"Maybe you guys really do get along after all" giggled Lucy as Kolbe stood up wiping a tear from his eyes.

"No way, Why do we have to go with these two? My stomach's starting to hurt" said Gray

"Lucy why are you here?" questioned Natsu causing Kolbe to smack his own face.

"Were you not listening at all!?" yelled Lucy before Kolbe looked behind them, to make his face gawk, confusing Lucy until she turned to see Erza… with a big pile of luggage.

"Sorry… did I make you wait?" questioned Erza casually

"Too much, Luggage!" said Lucy in shock, making her and Kolbe be in Erza's attention.

"Hmmm, You two were in fairy tail yesterday…" said Erza causing Kolbe and Lucy to bow.

"We're both new members, Lucy and Kolbe" said the duo in pride making Lucy blush while Kolbe grinned.

"Mira-san asked me to tag along, I'll try to be useful" said Lucy causing Erza to turn to Kolbe who had his arms crossed.

"I'm along for the thrill" answered Kolbe before he smiled

"I'm Erza. Nice to meet you both" greeted Titania as she shook hands with Kolbe shocking Gray and Natsu as he showed no sign of agony from her vice like grip, smiling as she turned to Lucy

"So you're the one that the people in the guild were talking about. I heard you defeated a mercenary gorilla… you two could be promising" said Erza as she turned to the duo, with Kolbe shrugging.

"That was… Natsu. And those facts are slightly twisted" said Lucy in defeat making Kolbe hold her shoulder softly.

"Even though I wasn't there you probably did something helpful, so don't look down at yourself" said Kolbe making Lucy blush.

"This mission might be a bit risky, but seeing how you did on the last job, I think you'd be Okay" said Erza like it was the usual events of her days while Lucy panicked.

"Risky!?" yelled Lucy in shock causing Kolbe to sigh.

"I don't know what our task is this time, but I'll go, under one condition" said Natsu causing Kolbe to turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Condition?" questioned Erza

"I-Idiot, I… I would work for free if it were you and me, Erza!" said Gray in panic making Kolbe snicker

"Say it" said Erza as she went serious, while eying Natsu

"When we return, fight with me. I'm different from back than" said Natsu shocking Gray and Lucy while Erza smiled.

"You've really grown up. I'm not confident in myself… but okay, I accept" said Erza happily while Natsu growled.

"What do you mean you're not confident! Fight me seriously!" yelled Natsu

"I know… but you're strong… I just felt like saying that. Gray… do you wish to fight me, too?" said Erza before she turned to gray who shook his head for a no making Kolbe snicker.

"I'm in LET"S DO THIS!" roared Natsu in pride before the group went into the train, with Kolbe sitting in silence while Natsu groaned as he sat on the seat.

"You're hopeless, Natsu… Go sit somewhere else if you're gonna be annoying… even better don't ride! Just RUN!" said Gray in annoyance getting an 'Ugh' in response.

"I know it happens every time… but it still looks painful…" said Lucy before Kolbe kicked Natsu's face knocking the teen unconscious while startling Gray

"There that should spare him the pain" said Kolbe with a grunt as he sat back down.

"Well, now that I think about it… I've never actually seen any other magic than Natsu's in Fairy tail. What kind of Magic do you use Kolbe-san and Erza-san?" said Lucy causing Kolbe to stay silent as he turned to Erza.

"You can call me Erza" she began before happy spoke.

"Erza's magic is beautiful" said happy in excitement

"Plenty of blood came out at the end. Her opponents blood" said happy, making Lucy gulp while Kolbe held out his right hand, flexing his fingers, before they extended into knife like claws, shocking everyone as he easily flexed them together like they were normal flesh.

"I have the ability of imagination, so to speak" said Kolbe as his hand reverted back to flesh and bone.

"Mine's not special… I think Gray's magic is more beautiful" said Erza while eying Kolbe's right hand with a frown and suspicion.

"It is" stated Gray as he held a fist in his left palm with the air going cold around his hand before he pulled away showing a perfect sculpture of Fairy tails emblem.

"It's ice magic" stated Gray in a matter of fact tone.

"No duh" said Kolbe in sarcasm, making Gray ignore him in silent anger until Lucy spoke.

"Ice doesn't really fit you, though" said Lucy before a conclusion came to her mind

"Ice, flame, Aha. No wonder you two don't get along, you're both straight forward and cute" said Lucy with a grin.

"Is that so" said Erza turning away from Kolbe's hands.

"… Who cares about that?" said Gray with a look of annoyance.

"Anyway, Let's get ready, Erza. What's going on?. You asking for help doesn't happen so often." said Gray as he looked to Erza.

"Yeah… let me explain, I was on my way back from work. When I stopped by a bar in Onibas, where mages gather, some folks there got my attention…" said Erza before she went on about what she heard in the bar about something known as a Lullaby.

"Lullaby?" questioned Gray

"The Lullaby… is it some sort of magic that can put people to sleep?" said Lucy in confusion

"I don't know… but since it is sealed, It probably contains some powerful magic." Said Erza

"I don't get it… So you came across some folks who wanted to break the seal of some unknown magic… Maybe that's what they're job was… nothing special" said gray

"yeah… that's what I told myself, too, and didn't give it any thought… until I remembered the name Eligor" said Erza, making Kolbe's eyes narrow at the name and the way Erza said it.

"The ace of Mage guild Eisenwald, Shinigami Eligor" said Erza as Kolbe closed his eyes, while gripping the bridge of his nose.

"Shinigami?" questioned Lucy in fear

"It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking assassination requests. The counsel Prohibits mages from taking assassination requests, But Eisenwald chose money." Said Erza as the train stopped letting them off wit Kolbe carrying Natsu on his right shoulder.

"So then, six years ago… the guild was ousted from the mage guild league… and is now categorized as a dark guild." Said Erza as she dragged the cart of her luggage behind her.

"Dark guild!?" cried Lucy in shock as sweat began to be present

"Wait! You said Ousted… but didn't they get punished!?" questioned Lucy as she stepped forward.

"They were. Eisenwald's master was arrested and the guild was ordered to disband themselves." Answered Erza as Kolbe walked forward

"Though, most of the "Dark" guilds keep functioning regardless and ignore the order." Said Erza as the group kept walking

"It was a blunder on my part… If only I remembered the name Eligor back than at the bar… I would've put them in a blood offering" said Erza, making Kolbe and Lucy gulp at her words.

"Right… if it were just the folks at the scene, you could probably handle all of them yourself, Erza. But when it's the entire Guild…" said Gray as he looked to Erza.

"They got a hold of this magic called Lullaby and are plotting something. I judged that we cannot over-look this matter… We'll march into Eisenwald!" declared Erza, making Kolbe drop Natsu on the floor before he was engulfed in ash before it solidified into demonic armor with pitch black markings and horns on the head and shoulders.

"**Sounds interesting**" said Kolbe happily, ignoring the stares from the passing people before the group made their way to the street forgetting one person at the station who went to the train unknowingly.

"And… do you know where Eisenwald is?" questioned gray as the four walked in the street with Kolbe ignoring the stares

"We came to this town to find out about that" stated Erza before Lucy stopped

"My… No way… Natsu's not here!" said Lucy, making Kolbe groan in annoyance

"I think he went back on the train" said Kolbe nervously

"How could I have done that!?" yelled Erza as Kolbe flinched at her outburst.

"I was too focused on talking, and left Natsu on the train. He's not good at dealing with transportation, either!" growled Erza in anger at herself

"It's all my fault, Hit me, will you!" added Erza as Lucy tried to calm her down.

"So that's what's going on I'll stop the train!" declared Erza to a confused train attendant

"People in fairy tail are very similar, aren't they…?" said Lucy

"Hey, I'm normal!" said Gray as he turned to Lucy.

"**How's an exhibitionist normal!?**" questioned Kolbe before he turned to see Happy pulling a lever with the words emergency stop above.

"Let's go after Natsu!" said Erza before turning to two civilians.

"It's… become such a mess…" said Lucy in defeat before she and Kolbe gawked at Gray.

"Indeed…" said gray

"Your outfit!" yelled the duo before they got on a carriage towards the one Natsu( being the idiot he is) got on before, leaving Kolbe on the roof as he balanced against the wind with a grin under a skull mask, along with gray who sat in silence.

Catching up to the train easily in time to see Natsu jump out the window.

"Natsu!?" yelled Erza as Kolbe caught the idiot in mid air tossing Natsu onto the carriage while Kolbe fell, shocking the others until he landed on his feet and sprint after them with ease.

"**SOMEONE ON THE TRAIN HAS THE FLUTE!**" yelled Kolbe as he ran by the magical car, causing Erza to go after him, before they arrived at Oshibana station where it was crowded by many people pushing and shoving… it really wasn't something Kolbe liked as his cool was about to break… and all it took was one bit of food to go.

"**FUCK OFF!**" roared Kolbe as he sent a shockwave that toppled over the crowd besides the fairy tail members who looked at him in surprise.

"**LET'S FIND THESE FUCKING BASTARDS BEFORE I DECIDE TO GO ON A KILLING SPREE!**" growled Kolbe as he stepped over the crowd while Erza gave questions until they were allowed inside to the station with Kolbe ripping the doors off the hinges.

Making him stop at the sight of defeated military soldiers

"The opponent is a guild, which means they're all mages. A military platoon wouldn't stand a chance…" said Erza as the group went forward

"Come on the platform is this way!" said gray as the group moved up the stairs until they came face to face with a crowd of men.

"I knew you'd come, fairy tail." Said a man with a scythe, making Kolbe narrow his eyes as he saw Eligor.

"We've been waiting for you" added Eligor with a grin

"Your Eligor, aren't you?" questioned Erza

"What do you intend to do. Depending on your answer, I might have to make you pay" said Erza as Kolbe took a running stance.

"We just want to fool around. We've got no job and we're really bored" said Eligor before he flew upward using wind magic.

"Don't you understand yet, What do they have inside a train station?" said Eligor as he drew closer to speakers, making Kolbe grin savagely as he snuck into the shadows unnoticed.

"Times up" stated Eligor as he hovered beside the speakers not noticing the shadows move towards the top.

"Are you going to broadcast the Lullaby!?" yelled Erza in shock until she saw the shadows bulge upward before they became Kolbe who had a savage grin.

"There are hundreds… no, thousands of people gathering around this station. If we broadcast it loud enough, maybe even the entire town will hear… the melody of death" laughed Eligor not noticing Kolbe take the flute and hide it in his coat, standing patiently with a grin.

"We are simply cleaning up those fools who live their lives enjoying their Rights, not knowing that there are people who have been revoked of their rights!" said Eligor

"Living a life oblivious to the unfairness of the world is a sin. Thus, the Shinigami has come to punish them. A punishment called DEATH!" yelled Eligor with glee as he moved away from the speakers not knowing his trump card has been stolen, by Kolbe who simply sat on the pole, letting the others "Talk" until Natsu saved Lucy from a shadow, signaling Kolbe to laugh, gaining everyone's attention as he stood above all, while only one had confidence.

"You've fallen into our trap… Fairy tail. We've had to spice things up here and there… But now it's back on track to our original plan. There's someone who has to hear. our melody of the flute. Someone I must put to death" said Eligor

"I'll leave the rest to you. While I play the flute" said Eligor as he flew away not noticing Kolbe grin wider.

"Gray, Natsu, go after Eligor" ordered Erza as Eligor crashed through the window, leaving her behind with Kolbe who had a happy smile, confusing everyone, but Erza.

"You seem to be an excellent thief I might say" said Erza with a smile, making Kolbe shrug as he spun the flute in his hands, shocking everyone in Eisenwald.

"How did he…?" cried one of the members before Kolbe grinned as his armor appeared, this time with a sword half the size of his height.

"**I'm the new Shinigami!**" laughed Kolbe as he charged with Erza leaving Lucy alone as she watched Kolbe swing in an arc, cutting three men in two making Erza blink in shock as he swung again into the floor, making a wave of stone fly towards the enemy who coward in fear of his strength.

"**Come on! Cerberus is hungry FOR BLOOD!**" laughed Kolbe as he ran after the fleeing guild members who used shadow magic as defense… (wrong move). Only to be cancelled as Kolbe ran through the shadows grip, making him chuckle evilly before Erza joined the fray sparing the rest of the dark guild members swiftly.

"You bastard!" yelled one of the men, charging towards Kolbe who grabbed his own face before pulling, halting the mans charge as he saw a skull under Kolbe's torn flesh and armor.

"**Fear my howl!**" howled Kolbe as his head dissolved shocking Erza as he charged with his skull biting down onto a shoulder followed by said bitten person being tossed behind Kolbe.

"**WHOSE NEXT!**" shouted Kolbe in glee, roaring to the dark guild members who cried before fainting much to Kolbe's amusement as his face regrew, letting him turn to smile at a shocked Erza and Lucy.

"We still have Eligor to worry about, Kolbe you go and tell everyone to evacuate, Lucy and I will round up the unconscious." Ordered Erza making Kolbe groan but do what he's told none the less only sliding his feet, running to the front door until he jumped onto the railing to see the crowd of people looking at him.

"Hey, you're one of those people that…" began the employee until he noticed Kolbe glare at him.

"**Someone is attempting to kill everyone here, evacuate everyone now, please**" said Kolbe causing the guard to panic before yelling for everyone to evacuate, leaving Kolbe for minutes until he noticed the wind picking up and become a wall of wind.

"Hmmm What's a fly doing out here. Ah… you're the one who made the bystanders run." Said Eligor as he hovered to the floor with Kolbe staring at him in boredom.

"**Did you do this?**" growled Kolbe as he stabbed the sword into the ground.

"I wanted to fight Titania just once… But unfortunately, I don't have time for that right now." Said Eligor before he sent a burst of wind towards Kolbe.

"SO just stay inside like a good boy!" laughed Eligor until he noticed Kolbe remain stationary, looking down at himself before looking back up

"**Is that all you got, Shinigami?**" questioned Kolbe with a smug voice before he held both his hands out with small traces of wind flowing around them.

"**Or do you want to mess with a true expert of the elements!?**" said Kolbe before he send a bolt of wind towards Eligor who swooped in time to avoid the attack not noticing the wind cage be stopped momentarily as he growled at Kolbe who chuckled.

"COME ON FLY, SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!?" yelled Eligor as he zoomed towards Kolbe swinging the scythe down at his neck, smirking as it made contact with Kolbe's heart, making him grin wider as he noticed Erza frozen in her step at the door.

"Well, it seems I may be able to fight you after all Tita…" said Eligor before his throat was grabbed by Kolbe whose mouth opened to show rows of sharp teeth and a snake like tongue, making him panic as Kolbe's voice was echoed.

"**Like some weak scythe would take me down, I've been impaled by bigger weapons than that!**" roared Kolbe before he could grab Eligor, the fool flew away in fear letting Kolbe roar as he sent tendrils of shadows skyward just barely missing Eligor, making Erza gasp as the visible wound through Kolbe's torso healed within seconds.

"We need to get out of here" said Erza as she ran to Kolbe hugging him in worry until she stepped away in silence, confusing Kolbe before he shrugged gesturing for her to lead for which he followed, finding the rest of the guild members tied up while crying in fear of Kolbe's presence, making them pee their pants as Kolbe growled lifting up a guy with black hair.

"**Alright Maggots, tell us how to nullify the wind wall and I'll only break your hands, those who refuse… will be in a wheel chair for the rest of they're lives, UNDERSTOOD!" **roared Kolbe as he lifted the man higher, making the men cower in fear as Erza began Questioning leaving Kolbe with the man he held in his iron grip glaring at him before he spoke.

"**So, You'd sacrifice your own guild member to keep us here. HOW PATHETIC!" **said Kolbe before he roared into the mans face, making Erza flinch as he slammed the man into the floor viciously showing a web of cracks under the man as Kolbe place his right foot on the man's chest.

"**Permission to kill this Maggot!**" declared Kolbe as he turned to Erza who blinked at his voice, making her frown before hesitantly nodding Making Kolbe turn his head to the man with a sickening smile, letting his armor become organic while growing a row of skeletal teeth.

"**Behold your demise"** growled Kolbe before he stomped down onto the man's head, making blood splatter over the floor showing small pieces of the skull and brain.

"ERZA!" yelled Gray as he leaned over the railings above, stopping at the sight of a destroyed head.

"Aren't you with Natsu!?" yelled Erza in confusion

"I lost him. I mean, No time for that!" said Gray

"The true target of Eisenwald is the town ahead. The town where the geezers are currently holding their regular meeting… he intends to the lullaby over there!" yelled Gray causing Kolbe to look at a pipe before lifting the Great sword onto his shoulder, letting the two speak as he sniffed the air, growling as he approached a pipe, glaring at it while sniffing smirking as he walked away until he swung the sword, hitting the pillar into pieces, confusing Erza and Gray until he sniffed the air turning around.

"**I can smell you, Fatty!" **yelled Kolbe as he stabbed the sword into the ground walking forward before clenching his fists.

"Please have mercy!" begged the man looking up to see Kolbe reel back his right fist before an explosion shook the building making them run to the source after Kolbe knocked the man out and follow, blinking as he saw Natsu and the man, leaving Kolbe on watch before Erza dragged the half beaten man behind her to the front.

"I'll see what I can do" said Kage as he was helped to his feet, holding out both his hands before minutes followed did he cry out in pain and recoil in shock.

"I- I can't dispel it, why can't I dispel it!?" questioned Kage in shock as he stared defeated at his glowing hands, making Kolbe growl as his armor melted away to his sword, shocking Kage of his appearance as his wolf ears perked up while gripping the hilt tighter than before as it let out an echoed howl.

"Let those who hear, run in fear… **Cerberus!**" chanted Kolbe before he swing the blade forward sending a wave of red and black ash that collided with the wind making him scowl as it showed small amounts of effect.

"Damn it!" grumbled Kolbe as the blade let out a tired groan of hunger.

"What do you mean you ate too much, you should be lively right now" yelled Kolbe making the sword whine with a growl before he sighed.

"Fine I won't over feed you next time, We're on our own for now" said Kolbe as he turned to the confused group until Happy perked up

"Lucy! I just remembered!" yelled Happy in panic making Lucy and Kolbe look at the talking cat.

"What?" questioned Lucy as Kolbe stood beside her.

"The thing I was going to tell you about!" said Happy as he brought a tiny back pack and searched through its contents, before he brought out a specific key.

"That's… Virgo's key!?" yelled Lucy in shock while Kolbe attempted to hold in his stomach after the memories came back.

"WHY'D YOU REMIND ME OF THAT GORILLA MAID!?" yelled Kolbe as his eyes went blood red, making Happy sweat.

"You shouldn't be taking someone else's key without permission!" said Lucy as she pinched the cats cheeks in a comical fashion.

"No, Virgo herself wanted you to have it?" said Happy shocking Lucy and Kolbe.

"Well give her the key" said Kolbe as he turned back to the wind wall examining it before he felt his right arm shake making him groan as he looked down to notice black veins.

"Don't worry, you'll have more blood just wait" muttered Kolbe before he heard Lucy yell

"Open the door to the Virgin! Virgo!" declared Lucy before a small poof of smoke appeared showing a young girl in a maids dress with a chain on her right wrist, making her look up and stare at Kolbe who chuckled Nervously while Waving.

"You lost weight" Said Natsu, causing Lucy and Kolbe to stare at him in shock.

"Sorry for causing you trouble last time" apologized Virgo as she turned to Natsu

"Losing weight,… More like she's a completely different person!" yelled Lucy in shock while Kolbe turned back to the wind wall making his eyes narrow before he grinned.

"Alright let's go through That hole!" cheered Gray before turning to see Natsu helping Kage to his feet.

"What are you doing, Natsu!?" questioned Gray as he turned to Natsu

"I won't feel right leaving him behind" said Natsu, making Kolbe smirk as he sunk into the ground spinning while the others took the tunnel, not knowing Kolbe and Natsu's plan.

Meanwhile after five minutes.

"I see, That's the town" said Eligor absentmindedly as he flew forward until he felt something zoom towards him.

"This is… Happy's… MAX SPEED!" declared Natsu as he kicked Eligor in the face, smiling to much in victory to notice the ground beneath the ground bulge upward, finally Noticed as Natsu staggered on the railing.

"What's happening!?" yelled Natsu before a giant stone arm reached out and landed on the railing lifting up the rest of what could be described as a golem of which Natsu recognized.

"KOLBE!?" yelled Natsu as the giant looked at him with a nod turning back to Eligor who looked shocked at the shear size of Kolbe.

"**Shall we take care of this fool?" **said Kolbe while crossing his arms making Natsu, smirk as his hands were shrouded in fire.

"I'm all fired up!" declared Natsu as he charged, making Eligor aim his index and middle finger at Natsu before he shot a burst of air, which was blocked by Kolbe's huge hand before moving to allow Natsu to punch Eligor head on

"Storm Bringer!" yelled Eligor as he sent a whirlwind at Natsu who was shielded by Kolbe's hands, before the wind ceased.

"Fire dragon…" yelled Natsu causing Kolbe to move his hands in time fore Natsu

"ROAR!" yelled Natsu sending a cloud of fire towards Eligor who avoided it in time only to be smacked down to the train tracks by Kolbe.

"**Just give up weakling!**" growled Kolbe as he crumbled away, showing his human form running along the crumbling arm until he leaped to the bridge, landing beside Natsu who grinned.

"Are you gonna put you're armor on this time?" questioned Natsu as his hands were shrouded in fire, until he heard Kolbe chuckle.

"I have something else in mind, stay back with Happy" said Kolbe confusing Natsu until he felt the wind pick up again looking up to see thunderclouds.

"Cause the music might be too loud" added Kolbe making Natsu confused until Kolbe's torso and head was covered by metallic silver liquid that solidified into a chest piece and helmet, with weird circles manifesting on his shoulder, back, forearms and chest. (In brief description the torso is Iron man with speakers)

"Cause I'm about to get electrified" said Kolbe his voice echoed robotically as he summoned techno glyphs at his palms, making Eligor blink as Kolbe cracked his neck as music exploded from the circles.

( watch?v=Gmh71QmNB30)

Kolbe was gone in a blur of sky blue blur as Eligor braced himself for an attack from the front until he heard an echoed snicker from behind making him kick behind him in hopes to catch the opponent off guard, only to see no one until he felt his stomach kneed by Kolbe followed up by a kick that sent him skidding.

"What kind of Magic is that!?" growled Eligor as he wiped away blood from his lip glaring at Kolbe who chuckled as he held two ninjato in each hand.

"_It's time for a storm to roar_!" cheered Kolbe before the swords were struck by lightning before he again shot forward spinning in the air with his fists aiming the techno glyph's that collided with Eligor's attack sending him upward of which Natsu came back into the fight with his fists shrouded in fire, making Kolbe high five the teen before they both flew upward both with they're fists in punching motion.

"Oh shit" said Eligor before he was swiftly knocked out, leaving Kolbe and Natsu cheering before they both looked down, hugging each other as they fell making them cry before they landed with a "Oopf"

"Okay, that went better than expected" grumbled Kolbe as he stood up holding his head before helping his friend.

"What kind of mage are you, Controlling the sky, it's amazing!" cheered Natsu not noticing the car Erza had summoned drive towards them on the railing followed by Eligor finally hitting the floor unconscious.

"Natsu, Kolbe!" yelled Lucy as Kolbe and Natsu turned to the vehicle both grinning childishly, not noticing the flute fall from his pocket as the duo stood patiently.

"Took you guys long enough" chuckled Kolbe as he and Natsu smirked letting Kolbe approach Eligor with a frown before he heard the others panic, making Kolbe turn around to see Kage driving the vehicle, making Kolbe's eyes widen as he saw the Lullaby.

"Son of a bitch!" growled Kolbe as Kage drove by, making Kolbe snarl as he took a running stance until he saw Erza scowl.

Clover town regular meeting location.

The day turned to night over the town as the group kept running towards the building where the meeting was held, Kolbe's appearance after becoming impatient was more terrifying than comforting as he ran on all fours in the organic looking armor before, letting out animalistic hisses and snarls as he leaped from tree to tree, stopping every so often for the others. Dropping down to the ground as they came to a clearing seeing Makarov and Kage in the clearing making Kolbe prepare to charge until he was subdued, leaving Kolbe in his struggle for freedom while the others listened to Makarov's speech, before he was freed letting him glare and hiss to the man looking woman who made his stomach gurgle up his last meal slightly, leaving Kolbe in silence until he noticed the flue let out smoke.

"You mages have no guts" said a voice causing everyone to go silent as the flute shook

"I can't hold it in anymore. I'll just eat you up myself" added the flute as the smoke began to make a shape that looked like a humanoid tree.

"Let me consume your pitiful souls…" said the being as the others screamed in alarm, leaving Kolbe and Erza stationary.

"It's the devil from the book of Zeref!" said one of the guild masters in shock, getting Kolbe's attention as he carelessly looked up with a savage grin.

"I'm starving to death, so I'm gonna eat your souls" laughed the demon

"Souls are Edible, do they taste good!?" yelled Natsu as he turned to Gray

"How should I know!?" yelled Gray before everyone was silenced by Kolbe's chuckle

"Now… whose souls should I eat. How about all of yours!" said the demon causing Kolbe, Natsu, Gray and Erza to charge with Erza ex-quipping into her armor, followed by Kolbe being shrouded in ash, making the devil stare at him in curiosity before the cloud of ash exploded with a fist crashing into it's face taking notice to its right severed leg.

"**HAHAHAHAHA, COME ON DEVIL OF ZEREF. SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" **laughed a deep hysterical voice as the ground shook, making everyone gasp as the organic armor of Kolbe stood the exact same size as the Lullaby itself, making it blink in shook as Kolbe opened his mouth with a hysterical laugh.

"Who are you?" questioned the Lullaby as it stepped back attempting to shake off Natsu as he climbed its leg, looking up to see Kolbe grinning like a predator, making his hands into blades as he quickened his pace, laughing hysterically as he swung his left hand forward carving the chest of the devil as it leaped back with a worried look, blinking in shock as Kolbe continued his stride towards him with a sick grin.

"**LET ME CARVE YOUR CORPSE INTO A SCULPTURE!**" laughed Kolbe as he charged forward swinging wildly at the demon, sending small chunks of wood in every direction, stopping briefly for Natsu and Erza to send the demon staggering, letting Erza land on his shoulder before continuing the assault, not noticing Erza change into her Black wing armor. While Gray sent ice shards that destroyed half the demons chest, allowing Kolbe to lunge forward with his mouth opening wide with a howl, While Erza yelled a battle cry as Natsu sent the demon staggering further towards the building, regaining its balance before being tackled by Kolbe who laughed insanely as he lifted it up slightly and brought it back down with a choke hold, accidently getting the building with the wooden demon that slowly leaned up until it's right arm was torn off.

"**When you see Zeref, tell him I'll meet him when my time comes!**" laughed Kolbe as he stabbed the limb through the demons head, turning around as Erza leaped off, letting Kolbe laugh as the form turned to ashes, flowing down to the group before becoming Kolbe in a crouch. Looking epic until the old geezer's gawked at the crumbled building.

"oops" said Kolbe nervously as he stood up

"The regular meeting site has… crumbled completely to dust!" yelled the old men as Kolbe gulped.

"get them!" yelled one of the men making the members of fairy tail to run in a comical fashion.

"All right, count me in!" cheered Natsu with a grin.

"You're the one we're chasing!" yelled one of the men in shock and stupidity.

"This will be hilarious if we didn't have to run!" laughed Kolbe as he ran beside Lucy.

**Thank you all for reading if people find this that is.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I own nothing **

The street of Magnolia was busy as Kolbe sat at the top of the guild hall, smirking as he had a birds-eye view of the future battlefield looking over the crowd until he saw Lucy and Gray talking to the other guild members until Kolbe dropped down, casually approaching the crowd until he stood beside Makarov who had a smile until he saw Kolbe's eyes glow gold as he surveyed the crowd after the Match was begun, looking around until he caught sight of a humanoid frog.

"That's enough!" ordered a voice, making Kolbe tilt his head to the frog man with a look of boredom.

"Nobody move. I am a messenger of the counsel. With charges of damaging property and 11 other crimes from Eisenwald terrorism incident the other day, Erza scarlet has now been put under arrest" said the frog man until he noticed the snarl from Kolbe as he took a step forward only to be held back by Makarov who looked at him with a solemn look.

An hour later

"LET ME OUT!" yelled a lizard in a cup, making Kolbe scowl as the yelling continued on until he kicked his chair away and left the building making Makarov yell after his fleeing form.

"Let me out of here!" yelled Natsu as he kept smacking the glass helplessly.

"Natsu… be quiet. You'll act reckless of we let you out"

"I wont, I mean, let me get back to my original form!" yelled the lizard

"Then you'll go and try to rescue Erza, won't you?"

"I wont, who cares about Erza!?"

"Our opponent Is the counsel; nothing we can do for now…" said gray as he looked at the door Kolbe kicked away, seeing a large crack in the place Kolbe's foot was, making him frown.

'He's up to something' thought Gray as he looked back to Natsu. Not hearing the animalistic cries from outside.

With Kolbe

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGH!" roared Kolbe as he destroyed another boulder, the fifteenth this time nt caring if he was given audience as his form shifted again into the organic form, sending a boulder flying after a direct kick.

"**WE SHOULD CARVE OUT THEY'RE BODIES FOR THE TRUE SIN!" **yelled the armor as Kolbe stepped towards the boulder placing his head on it until he caught a scent, making him turn to see Natsu

"You and me, are saving Erza!" grinned Natsu as he crossed his arms, before the ground erupted with a giant of stone placing Natsu on his left shoulder before running to the known location of the counsel.

An hour later.

"Okay, this is the plan I go in disguised as Erza while you go back to the guild" said Natsu as Kolbe leaned against the wal until he grinned.

"I have a better idea…" said Kolbe before restraining Natsu against the wall making Nartsu struggle until Kolbe knocked him out before fazing through the wall.

"Well Am I late?" questioned Kolbe as he surprised the counsel and Erza who looked at him in surprise

"Who are you?" questioned one of the counsel members glaring at Kolbe until said teen chuckled.

"I'm here to pick up Erza when the trial is finished" said Kolbe as he grinned with his skeletal teeth, startling everyone as his armor appeared.

"So let's continue shall we" said Kolbe

Days later.

"Okay, when did I lose consciousness?" groaned Kolbe as he lay face down in the ruins of the Fairy tail building, making him hiss in pain as he felt his right hip bleeding until the wound slowly healed, followed by Kolbe punching more debris off of the hole he made after the guild hall was attacked, leaving Kolbe the only one present much to Kolbe's luck at worrying about others, but what got him worrying was his right arm was missing, making him look around until he noticed Erza, Gray, Lucy and Natsu walk through with pained expressions as they made there way to the first floor basement, not noticing Kolbe who found his right arm until it became ash and flowed towards his stump, completing the healing process as he sat down unnoticed.

"Did you see what happened to the guild!?"

"Damn phantom! How dare they do this to our guild!"

"We've always been on bad terms with them"

"Let's go and smash their guild!"

This was all the yelling was about until one stood out the most form Kolbe's seat, making him blink.

"We've already set up a memorial for Kolbe" said Mirajane, causing everyone to go silent until Master Makarov greeted the group

"Yo, Welcome back" greeted Makarov, clearly drunk due to the drink in his right hand

"Ji-Chan! This isn't happy hour, is it!?" yelled Natsu

"Oh, Right you are. Guys how dare you go on an S-class quest without permission. I'll give you your punishment Now! Prepare yourself!" yelled Makarov as he lifted his right palm up

"It's not the time for that now!" yelled Natsu before Makarov smacked the three, ending with smacking Lucy's right cheek ( the ass).

"Master! Behave yourself" said Mirajane annoyingly until she noticed a figure sitting in the corner of the room until she looked back to Natsu and Erza.

"Master! Do you understand our current situation!?" said Erza angrily

"They wrecked our guild!" agreed Natsu while Makarov sighed in boredom.

"Well, calm down. It's not something to make a fuss about" said Makarov until Mirajane gasped at his words.

"No fuss, They killed Kolbe, one of our own, HOW IS THAT NOTHING TO FUSS OVER!?" roared Natsu as Kolbe stepped forward unnoticed with his arms crossed.

"Who killed me?" said Kolbe as the room went silent, making everyone turn to see Kolbe with a confused look. Before he was crowded into a hug, making him blink as Lucy kissed him before hugging his neck with tears in her eyes before an hour passed was Kolbe taken to Lucy's house since his room in the guild was destroyed, leaving the two in her apartment where they were greeted by Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy, all sitting around the kitchen table

"Seeing how phantom came to this town, it's possible that they got our addresses." Said Erza as Kolbe sat on a sofa, going straight to sleep.

"I don't think It'll happen, but they might attack us when we're alone." Said Gray as Kolbe sighed on the bed, opening his to see Lucy sitting at the table.

"That's why Mira said we should stay in a group for a while…"

"Everyones having a sleep over today" said Happy which made Kolbe throw a pillow at him

"You're of marriageable age… I wouldn't feel right if only Natsu, Gray and Kolbe spent the night. That's why I decided to join" said Erza, getting a pillow to the face herself which made Natsu and gray flinch until she blinked in surprise.

"… So Natsu and gray staying here was a given?" said Lucy before Kolbe groaned and sat up while Erza stood up

"Either way, Guys… you smell sweaty. Since we'll be sleeping in the same room; I suggest you take a shower" said Erza getting denies from the two

"I guess there's no other way. We can shower together, like in the old days…" said Erza making Kolbe and Lucy freak out as the three left the two in silence, both blushing as images went through their minds until Kolbe broke the silence.

"Um, can I ask about the kiss earlier?" said Kolbe as Lucy sat down until she blushed while facing away from him.

"Well You've been the nicest and normal person since we first met… and well you're also good to get along with" said Lucy as he blush intensified while looking away, making Kolbe chuckle while standing up and move towards the kitchen and coming back seconds later with a glass of water.

"My mom did say I was someone to get along with" said Kolbe with a smile, making Lucy clear her throat while blushing more as he placed another cup in front of her.

"I'm also nice" said Kolbe as he took his drink and drank, not noticing Lucy bite her lip blushing as Kolbe looked at the furniture setting, preparing to speak until his lips met Lucy's, which made her blush as they made eye contact, leaning back while apologizing.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me I…" began Lucy until she felt lips against hers, making her eyes widen as her eyes fluttered closed making Lucy moan before the two fell backwards, making the two laugh at their situation until Lucy kissed Kolbe again with her eyes closed, poking her tongue which Kolbe gradually welcomed with his own. Looking down to see Lucy reaching for his shirt and pants until Kolbe stopped her, confusing her until he picked her up bridal style with a playful grin.

LEMON WARNING!

"Should we leave a note saying we're heading in early tonight?" questioned Lucy playfully as Kolbe closed the door to her room behind himself, shrugging for an answer as Lucy stripped to her bra while Kolbe let his shirt dissolve into ash, making Lucy blush as she pulled Kolbe onto the bed with Kolbe landing between Lucy's legs which were slightly wet as the two spoke with their lips until Lucy pulled Kolbe's pants down, making Kolbe blush as his penis went between Lucy's legs.

"Please, be gentle" said Lucy shyly before Kolbe kissed her while she pulled off her panties. Letting him slowly slipped in until he quickly pushed in, making Lucy gasp while holding Kolbe tighter, making him grunt as he pulled back and pushed again, repeating the actions until Lucy began to relax at his pace, biting her tongue as Kolbe went deeper and harder, making her chances of screaming in pleasure closer as Kolbe continued until he lifted her up for him to suck her nipple, making her gasp as she reached her limit, lowly screaming in pleasure into Kolbe's right shoulder, making him growl as the two fell onto the bed, with Lucy snuggling into Kolbe who held her with one arm before they both went into a deep comfortable sleep.

**I got bored so I put a lemon in sue me, anyway stay tuned for more chapters and feel free to review and stuff as well as check out my other fanfics. So have a nice day**


End file.
